


Making Tracks

by lizwuzthere



Series: One Shots/Drabbles [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Transformer Sparklings, robot babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwuzthere/pseuds/lizwuzthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout doesn't like to admit he's having trouble coping with losing Breakdown. In fact, he's decided the best way to get over it is to just not think about him at all. Unfortunately, the Nemesis is full of reminders. Their sparkling, for example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> For now, please enjoy this very sad ficlet about Knockout and Tracks. I hope in the future, to write cool flashbacks about making Tracks and also present stuff about both KO and Tracks dealing with losing Breakdown in their own separate ways.. but I have a lot of other projects to finish first :U
> 
> PS. Shinti and Muni are parent nicknames..
> 
> Enjoy for now!

Knockout's pace was slower than usual. He knew he shouldn't take so long to get there, especially since he had been specifically summoned. Regardless of that, he would inevitably have to return at some point... But he was dreading it.

Those Vehicons, that room, even walking down this hallway towards it... They all reminded him of Breakdown.

He had loved these visits... It was so strange to be going alone now.

He wondered if they'd even told her yet. What if she asked why her muni wasn't there? If Knockout had to actually explain out loud that Breakdown was... He just couldn't. Why, he had hardly even admitted it to himself.

It had only been two solar-cycles since he'd felt their bond sever. And he _had_ felt it. Immediately. But... What was done was done. There was nothing to do about it, so no need to dwell. Luckily, he had enough work to keep him from doing just that.

Except now... He'd have to face those bright yellow optics. The very same ones that were missing right now... This was going to be rough.

Knockout finally approached the right door. The two soldiers standing guard greeted him respectfully; Knockout didn't respond. He just went right past them. All he could think of was to get in and out of there as fast as he could.

The doors slid shut behind him as he entered, as they always did. He stepped farther into the room and one of the Vehicons hurried up to him.

“Oh, Doctor! It's good you're finally h-” he said.

“Let's get right to it shall we, WY-01?” Knockout interrupted him, looking over at the side wall. Two of the sparklings were on the bench there; the littler one in the arms of another Vehicon.

“So which one is it? What's the problem?” he asked, approaching them.

“No, actually...” WY-01 went past him towards the opposite wall, going up to the door marked _nursery_. “It's Tracks... She's-”

He pressed the command to open the door. As it slid open, a shrill cry met Knockout's audio receptors. Primus, that sounded  _awful._ He quickly moved to the door, expecting to see that the little sparkling had been maimed or torn to pieces! The sheer misery in the sound she was making was enough to presume even worse. So when he looked in and saw Tracks lying across her berth still very much in one piece, he was a bit confused.

Her face was buried in her arms and her voice marred by static from crying so long, but Knockout could just barely make out her muffled words:

“ _Muniiiii_ \- _Muni! I want my muni back!!_ ”

He felt a sudden chill through his frame... So she already knew.

Standing beside her berth, stroking her wings soothingly was a third Vehicon. He was mumbling quiet, comforting words, but she continued to cry. After a minute the Vehicon looked up, “Doctor- She's been like this for days... I think... I think she must've  _felt_ it when-”

“ _Shinti?_ ”

Tracks had stopped crying and lifted her helm to look straight at Knockout. He noticed her optics, usually a beaming yellow, looked rather dull. Though she had stopped whining, coolant continued to stream from them, just adding to the layers already smeared across her face. She sat up and started leaning forward against the side gates of her berth, lifting her arms and reaching for Knockout.

“ _Shinti! ...SHINTI!!_ ” She continued to call out for him in that static charged voice, only pausing when her vents hitched in a sob.

Knockout just stood there in the doorway. Tracks kept calling,  _begging_ him- Trying to get him to come over and just hold her, offer some meager comfort. But  _Primus_ ... The pain in those optics. Those bright yellow optics. Just like...

This was so much worse than Knockout had anticipated. He couldn't. It was too much. He had to get out of there.

He spun back around, facing WY-01. “ _This_ is why you brought me here?” he practically spat out the words, “I'm a doctor, not a fragging babysitter! This is  _your_ problem. Not mine.” With that he pushed past the Vehicon and hurried for the exit.

“ _What?!_ But Knockout! She's your-”

“Don't call me again unless there's a _medical_ concern.” 

As he left, Knockout heard her wailing start up again. This time louder and more intense, the added static making her cries all the more harsh. Stepping out into the hall just made it worse: the sound echoed back off the walls, building and resonating into this awful crescendo of anguish- then finally the door slid shut, cutting off the sound...

Knockout stood there staring at the floor with his servos clenched. He didn't move for a moment, but then he realized the two Vehicon guards were staring at him.

Putting on a vicious expression, he shoved one of them out of his way and growled, “What are  _you_ looking at?!”

As he stormed down the hall, Knockout found the image of those optics was stuck in his head. Those yellow optics and that bright orange face...

No! No, he didn't have time to dwell on this. Knockout was a busy mech. He had work to attend to. He pushed the image from his mind and began shuffling his schedule about in his processor, reminding himself of all the tasks he had left to do- patients to check up on, files to sort, records to edit... There was too much to do...

 

 


End file.
